A Breath of Fresh Air - Prologue
by Yosheika DeMoi
Summary: Link finds out that the Gerudo are attempting to destroy the Hylian race. (My first fic!)


**A Breath of Fresh Air**

**By Yosheika DeMoi**

** **

** **

**Prologue: Danger in the Field**

** **

** **

** **

**It was all so fast – like a lightning bolt. Shadows of overpowering darkness had fallen upon the quiet forest of the Kokiri. **

** **

**As the blackness grew, one lone child stood upon the top of his tree-like home. He stared at the deep ocean that was the sky. He could see it all – the stars, the moon, the whole forest; in fact. The silver circle above shined the ground with a wet gloss, and the air became pure once more.**

** **

**The child's wild hair flowed in the silent breeze. His tunic swam with the wind, and his eyes seemed to glow. He leapt off the tree and onto the ground insudden instant.**

** **

**Many Kokiri considered him brave, but they often said that he was like a wolfos – wild and untamed.But, not all were his enemy. For in the forest, friendship blooms like the daisies.**

** **

**He walked towards the exiting path. It didn't matter to him whether he was untamed or not, but he needed to leave. And a certain someone named Mido wouldn't stop him.**

** **

**"Link! Wait up!" Came a voice, calling his name anxiously. It, indeed, was his friend, Saria.**

** **

**But, perhaps, Saria could…**

** **

**Link's head turned to see the Kokirian girl. He smirked, and said, "What, Saria?"**

** **

**"Link, why do you want to back there?! You've already destroyed the evil of Hyrule. Can't you stay?!"**

** **

**"No… there is something I must do out there. I mean… I hafta be with my kind."**

** **

**"But, we are your family! What must you do that is so very important?!"**

** **

**Link's eyes closed. "I must go to the field… I believe something is going on. It has been too quiet there lately, and I must figure this out." **

** **

**Saria began to grow impatient. "Yeah, and lemme guess, your precious princess has been quiet as well? You'd rather have a gift from her then a gift from me."**

** **

**Ah, the classic tale of the replacement continues. Indeed, Saria had given Link a special gift – the Fairy ocarina. But recently, when Princess Zelda needed his help, she gave him the Ocarina of Time, a hand-me-down of the Royal Family. And the gift from Saria perished.**

** **

**He opened his eyes, eyebrows narrowing. "Saria… why do you always bring this up? I never switched you with her as friends. You are both equal to me," he said. He began walking into the tunnel.**

** **

**"Yeah?! Well, go on! Go to Zelda! You'd rather have her company then mine. So be it; Link; so be it," Saria yelled, watching him leave.**

** **

** **

** **

**The field, indeed, was quiet. Link looked up at the sky. Why does Saria act like I have a crush on Zelda, he thought.**

** **

**He walked to a tree nearby, and tapped the wood. "Mmm.. I wonder…" **

** **

**He drew his sword and stabbed it into the bark. He then pried it open. A golden Skulltula was within, eating the rotting flesh of the tree. Link slashed at it, and earned a single golden token. Smiling, he put it in his pocket.**

** **

**He turned slightly. Oh no, he thought. All he saw in the darkness was a blaze of wild fire. "The ranch is on fire!"**

** **

**Link ran to it quickly, nearly numbing his legs and feet. He walked in, and heard the voices of the knights watering the fire.**

** **

**"Hurry, men! Don't let the fire spread!"**

** **

**"Those wicked Gerudo…"**

** **

**"What do they want? Another war?"**

** **

**He looked around quickly, scanning the area to see if Malon and her father had escaped. He spotted only Talon…**

** **

**"Talon!" He yelled, running to him. "Is… Malon ok?"**

** **

**Talon ( Malon's father ) looked down at the forest boy. "I dunno. Haven't seen her. All I hope is that she isn't in the stables. I'm very worried."**

** **

**Link nodded. He ran towards the burning stable.**

** **

**"Boy, are you crazy?! Don't risk your life for the damned cattle!" said one knight.**

** **

**"It ain't for the cattle," he said, running in.**

****

**The inferno was amazingly hot, burning Link's skin was not a problem. But it didn't matter. **

** **

**"MALON! Are you in here?!"**

** **

**A quiet voice replied. "Link! Help me! AAAAAH!"**

** **

**Link ran to the corner. A flaming circle enclosed the softly burnt Malon.**

** **

**"Malon! Hold on!" he yelled, grabbing at the jar in his pocket. It had the fish he caught earlier within. "Run as soon as the fire dies in this spot!" he warned, pouring the water on the fire wall. It had died – but it wouldn't last long.**

** **

**Malon seemed to be paralyzed. "I can't!"**

** **

**He grabbed her hand. "Don't worry."**

** **

**They ran quickly out of the stable. Link nearly collapsed due to the smoke. **

** **

**Talon picked Malon up and settled her in a quiet spot. The forest boy cocked his head towards the knights.**

** **

**They all waited for at least one or two hours, when the first knight was able to end the fire. "It is safe now." **

** **

**Malon turned to face Link. "Thank you for saving me, Fairyboy." **

** **

**He looked at her. Then he looked at Talon. "What happened here?"**

** **

**Talon shook his head. "Gerudos. They set our ranch ablaze."**

** **

**"Why would they do that, sir?"**

** **

**"I haven't a clue… I believe it is for revenge. They want to destroy our race, I suppose."**

** **

**Link pondered. He then said, "I knew it. This land might be in danger… The Gerudo want to erase us, eh? Well, they can't. I might as well check it out."  
  
**

**"You? But you are a child."  
  
"Been there, done that. I can handle it."  
  
He walked to the entrance to the ranch. And without a single word, left the ranch, into the dark night.**

** **

** **


End file.
